


Holy

by LemonYellowFlowers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Fic Week (Supergirl TV 2015), Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellowFlowers/pseuds/LemonYellowFlowers
Summary: Basically Kelly sees Alex in that robe and then edges her lots because why not.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 21
Kudos: 84





	Holy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 prompt was Holy. I've been really struggling with this one and as you can tell am running late. The thing I was thinking was how worship and reverence are often words associated with smut and were kind of the first things I thought of when dealing with the prompt holy. Then I joined the Dansen Thirst Squad group chat and the rest, as they say, was history. Enjoy!  
**UPDATE: As requested the robe colour was changed from Purple to Burgundy.**

It’s been a long day for Alex. One of the longest in a while… and normally she knows exactly what she’d do. She’d berate herself. She’d berate herself for not organising more quickly, for all the damage that had been caused, for all the people that had been injured. She’d probably have headed straight into the bar and drank herself into a stupor. Despite the fact, that because of her and her team, no one had died.

But that’s the past. And Alex has been through a whole lot of growing, and learning, and okay maybe on the downlow she had some therapy - not that anyone needs to know.

So yeah, maybe she helped orchestrate the prevention of a world-ending plot. J’onn and Supergirl successfully made a whirlpool and prevented the geyser eruption, Dreamer successfully used her powers to dissipate the tsunami wave - although Alex still isn’t entirely sure how that worked. And maybe, normally, she wouldn’t stop working for at least another 48 hours until she was entirely satisfied that everything was under control.

But she’s grown. She trusts her team. And maybe she really wants to see her girlfriend given the fact she kind of sort of missed the date-a-versary due to the aforementioned world-ending plot. So despite the fact that they’ve only just saved the world, Alex turns to Brainy, and politely asks if he’d be willing to keep watch over the clean-up efforts, and as soon as she receives his confirmation, she heads off.

(Not before giving him strict instructions to call at the slightest sign of anything that might hint at another eruption, but beyond that, she heads off).

Alex stops off on the way home and purchases the nice red wine which is Kelly’s favourite. She doesn’t have all that long but out of the corner of her eye, she sees a flash of burgundy in the clothing department. It’s Kelly’s favourite colour and before Alex can properly process what she’s looking at she finds herself in front of a silk robe (marketed as a ‘bedroom robe’ which - Alex hasn’t exactly had a lot of alone time with Kelly recently).

Alex leaves the store with the wine and the robe.

It doesn’t take long to set up her apartment. She lights a few candles, lays out some nice food, and changes into the burgundy robe. Alex spends a few minutes stood in front of the mirror, a small frown etched on to her face. She isn’t sure about it but she knows that burgundy is Kelly’s favourite colour. Before she can talk herself out of wearing it, Alex heads back into the lounge, pours herself a glass of wine and takes a sip, which is when Kelly walks through the door.

Alex can’t keep the smile off her face as she sees Kelly taking in the room. She seems pleased, happy that Alex has made an effort, and Alex knows she did the right thing.

“You look beautiful.”

Kelly’s words make Alex flush slightly, but she’s still able to counter with a quick,

“Well I did wear your favourite colour.” And Kelly smiles, genuinely, but there’s a hint of something else in her expression that makes Alex bite her bottom lip.

But Alex doesn’t pursue it, instead she twirls herself round and onto the couch. Kelly follows her and the pair settle down. The mood has been set by Alex, and she smiles at Kelly, who smiles right back. When Alex presents Kelly with the motorbike helmet, she’s surprised to see her tear up slightly. When she leans forward and hugs Alex, Alex hugs right back. She’s missed this. Missed Kelly being near, her softness. She’s missed learning about Kelly too, Alex knows there’ll be a reason that she’s so emotional about the helmet - that she’ll probably learn all about why at another time. But right now, Kelly is in front of her and they have a whole evening to themselves and neither of them are at work tomorrow and Alex could be forgiven for having other things on her mind…

“Can I kiss you?” Alex pulls back from the hug slightly, just enough to rest her forehead against Kelly’s, to see the smirk on her face at Alex’s question. Kelly wants to kiss Alex, but can’t help but tease her slightly.

“What was that?” Alex lets out a quiet groan, and rolls her eyes. Kelly just raises an eyebrow, and Alex sighs.

“Can I kiss you?” This time Alex speaks clearly, and Kelly can hear the desire laced in her tone. She grins.

“Of course. Good girl for asking.” And Alex breath hitches slightly at that answer, she feels her stomach clench, and Kelly, Kelly just there, smirking and waiting and Alex decides she is entirely fed up with Kelly looking so composed. She pushes herself forward and kisses Kelly hard.

Except that she may have moved too quickly and Kelly wasn’t entirely ready and so Alex is just met with an open mouth. Trying to salvage the kiss Kelly quickly closes her mouth but it doesn’t quite work right and in the end Alex has to pull back, trying to contain her laughter.

Kelly fixes Alex with a glare that doesn’t quite reach her mouth, where Alex can see the hint of a smile trying to break through. Still, she stops laughing quickly.

“See, that’s what happens when you try to rush things.” Kelly moves right back, turning her body so she’s sat facing the food.

“Come here.” Kelly pats her lap, looking at Alex, and Alex doesn’t hesitate. She moves quickly, to straddle Kelly’s waist but Kelly spreads her legs to stop her.

“No, in between, there we go.” Kelly guides Alex, hands on her hips, until Alex finds herself straddling her girlfriend’s thigh. She frowns slightly, wondering why Kelly wants her in this position, significantly less comfortable than their usual position, until Kelly shifts slightly and oh- that’s why.

Alex lets out a sharp gasp as Kelly moves her leg up slightly, and it gives the most wonderful pressure against Alex’s centre. The robe parts with the movement, letting Kelly see that the only thing separating them right now is Alex’s underwear. As Kelly continues to move her leg up and down, Alex closes her eyes, she allows herself to rest her weight against Kelly and oh god- leaning forward makes it all feel so much more intense.

Alex doesn’t realise she’s started to move until she realise Kelly has stopped moving, and her hands are on her hips.

“Be still Alex. Don’t move.”

“I- I- yeah. Okay. Don’t move, okay.” And Alex sort of nods into Kelly’s neck, to prove that she’s listened and understood but as soon as Kelly moves her leg again Alex lets out a groan and grinds down, hard. This time she doesn’t stop, and Kelly waits, just keeps herself still and watches as Alex rides her thigh, finding the rhythm that seems to work for her. Alex sits up again slightly, eyes screwed tightly shut and arms locked on either side of Kelly’s neck. She’s sped up now and Kelly just watches, Alex looks beautiful like this.

Alex starts to do a slightly different pattern, she grinds down and then seems to almost circle her hips but clearly it’s working for her because Kelly hears her breathing hitch again and this time Alex seems to be holding her breath - Kelly can tell she’s close and that’s her cue-

“Alex, stop.”

And she does - almost like it’s an instinctive reaction - Alex freezes at Kelly’s words, her hips mid-air. Her eyes open, and it takes her a moment but she manages to fix her gaze on Kelly and Kelly can see that her pupils are blown with desire, she’s certain her eyes probably look the same.

“Stand up for me Alex.” And Alex nods, blinking slightly, she eases herself backwards and off of Kelly, standing. Kelly stands as well, and the pair are so close together. Kelly moves forward slightly and presses a gentle kiss to Alex’s lips, before pulling back.

“Were you close?” Alex flinches at the question, unprepared for the effect that those three words have. She can only bring herself to nod. But Kelly doesn’t need an answer, can see in the way Alex reacts that she was.

Kelly grins, and leans in to kiss Alex again, harder this time. Their lips seem to slot together perfectly and Kelly finds herself a little lost as Alex’s brain seems to finally catch up. Kelly can feel Alex’s hands wandering, before finally settling on her hips, trying to bring her even closer. Kelly, for her part, finds her hands slip into Alex’s hair. She doesn’t mean to do it - but she pulls slightly, and is rewarded with a loud moan.

Alex pulls back, eyes wide and mouth squeezed shut into a small line. She feels embarrassed and Kelly can see the blush clear on her cheeks.  
  
“You okay?” It’s Kelly, and her voice is gentle, the opposite of the hard tone she was using moments ago. And Alex is reminded of who she’s with. This is Kelly. Her Kelly who is soft and loving and safe. Alex doesn’t need to be embarrassed, and she feels her body relax again.  
  
“Yeah, I’m good. Promise.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” And Alex grins, “I really liked that.”

“Is that so?”

“Yep.” And Alex pops the P, grinning, knowing that she’s baiting Kelly, she’s feeling a little cocky when,

“Colour?” And that’s all Kelly needs to say for the desire to come back full force.

“Green.”

“Good girl.” Kelly smirks, and she raises her hand again, slowly, giving Alex time to move, or do something, as she puts her hand back in Alex’s hair. She takes a hold, and Alex smiles at her.

“So you like this?”

“Green.” Alex smirks and Kelly pulls her hair, hard. The gasp is worth it.

Alex feels desire pool low in her belly as her head is moved back and her neck is suddenly exposed. Kelly doesn’t move though, instead, she gently lowers her hand again, directing Alex to look at her.

“Colour?” Kelly smirks.

“Green.” Alex is surprised by how breathy her voice sounds.

“Bedroom?” Alex nods, but only slightly, and Kelly releases her, opting to take her hand instead as she pulls her from the living room and into Alex’s adjoining bedroom.

Alex lets herself be led into the room, and when Kelly drops her hand she moves so that she’s sitting on the edge of the bed. There’s a slight tension in the air now, as both Kelly and Alex simply look at each other, about a meter apart. Kelly maintains eye contact as she slowly untucks her top, before pulling it up and off, over her head. She doesn’t stop there, quickly kicking off her shoes before shimmying her skirt down and stepping out of it, until she’s left in just her underwear.

She stands for a moment, allowing Alex to take all of her in, before,

“Take the robe off for me Alex.” And Alex swallows heavily, quickly moving to untie the knot with slightly fumbling fingers. Eventually, though, she manages to undo it and the robe falls open before sliding off of her shoulders and pooling at her feet. Alex had stood to undo the robe but quickly sits back down on the bed.

Kelly moved closer to Alex, until their legs were practically touching.

“What do you want?”

“You.” Kelly smiles at Alex’s response.

“You can answer me better than that sweetheart, come on now.” Alex squeezed her eyes shut, her breathing was already heavier and technically, Kelly had barely touched her. She was still so worked up from the living room that she was having a hard time keeping her thoughts straight.

“Tell me what to do.” Kelly quirked an eyebrow at that, but Alex didn’t notice, her eyes still closed.

“What was that Alex?” Alex realised her mistake almost immediately.

“Please! Please tell me what to do.” Alex corrected herself, and Kelly smiled.

“You want me to take charge?”

“Yes.”

“Alex.” Kelly speaks softly, but there’s something in her tone, something heavier, and Alex hears the unmistakable warning. She opens her eyes, meeting Kelly’s gaze.

“You want me to take charge?” This time, Alex simply nods.

“I need you to say it.”

“I want you to take charge.” Kelly smiles as Alex speaks, watches her eyes darken, can see the way her hand clenches.

Kelly leans forward, slowly, giving Alex time to move, but Alex stays stock still. Kelly tucks Alex’s hair back behind her ear, kisses her softly on the cheek.

“Good girl.”

Kelly feels the shudder that runs through Alex’s body. She leans back briefly, checking her over.

“Colour?”

“Green.”

“Lie back on the bed for me.”

Kelly watches amused as Alex moves quickly to do as she asks. Alex shuffles backwards, allowing her to continue watching Kelly.

"I need you to pay attention to me now Alex, okay? I need you to listen carefully." Alex nods, dutifully, as she keeps her gaze trained on Kelly.

"The rules. I don't want you to speak unless spoken to. If I ask you a question you can answer but otherwise, you need to stay quiet. Noises are okay." Kelly pauses, almost daring Alex to respond, but Alex just smiles, mimes zipping her mouth shut and wiggles her eyebrows. Kelly almost laughs at her girlfriend’s antics. Almost.

"How do you feel about bondage?" Kelly speaks calmly, completely straight faced, and Alex feels her stomach clench.

"Green."

"Do you have anything to use?" Alex blushes, but nods. Moving over to her wardrobe, she opens it up, and opens the bottom draw inside. She rummages for a moment, before turning back to Kelly with soft rope in hand. Kelly moves over, takes the rope from Alex's hands. Alex feels their hands brush and just that contact makes her feel a little dizzy.

"Wrists, ankles, or both?"

"Both." It’s a gasp, more than a word, and Alex coughs slightly as Kelly smirks.

“Both what?”

“Both please.” Kelly grins at Alex, darting forwards quickly and pressing a kiss to her cheek, pulling back before she has a chance to react.

"Is there anything you want to ask or say, before we begin?" Alex thinks for a moment, sensing the seriousness of the moment, but she trusts Kelly, and if she’s being honest, she’s eager to get on.  
  
Alex shakes her head.

"Okay Alex. From this point forward I don't expect to hear you speaking unless it's to answer a question, or to use your safewords." Kelly pauses, watching Alex for any sign of hesitation, before continuing.

"If you feel you need to, you can check in with me by asking me for my colour. Do you understand? Just nod or shake your head." Alex nods, and Kelly continues.

"If you say Red, we'll stop this completely, I'll untie you and I'll do whatever you need in the moment. Yellow, I'll stop whatever I'm doing but we'll pause and you're free to speak, Green we continue. Do you understand? Just nod or shake your head." Alex nods again, rubbing her legs together slightly, and Kelly smiles.

Kelly takes a moment to just take the scene in. She is stood in Alex's bedroom, bondage rope in hand, and she's just essentially negotiated a scene. She can see Alex is practically vibrating with want, and she'd be lying if she said she was unaffected herself. She still takes a moment, though, taking in a deep breath, closing her eyes, and allowing herself to sink fully into the headspace she knows she needs.

"I want you to strip for me, Alex. Then lie back on the bed, arms and legs spread ready for me to use this," Kelly gestured with the rope, "make sure you're comfortable, and when you're ready for me to start, I want you to close your eyes."

There's a brief moment where Kelly thinks Alex might back out, thinks she see's a flicker of something cross her expression. Kelly gives her space, curious to see what will happen. She feels like she's learnt to read Alex but in this moment she can’t quite tell which way it will go. They’ve done this kind of play before, once or twice. It actually made an appearance rather quickly, when Kelly caught on to Alex’s praise kink almost immediately, but this is the first time Kelly has started with such strict rules and she’s not quite sure what Alex is thinking-

Alex reaches up and undoes the strap on her bra. Bringing her arms forward she slips it off. She then quickly pulls her underwear down as well and throws them over into the corner of the room, before lying down. Kelly doesn't know how long it will take Alex to get into the headspace she needs, and she isn't going to push it or rush it, confident that if Alex needs to safeword she will. So Kelly waits, and she doesn't have to wait long, with Alex suddenly moving further up the bed. She shuffles for a moment, staring up at the ceiling, and then Alex closed her eyes.

Kelly waits for a few moments longer. There was still a little bit of tension in Alex, and so she waits until she sees her relax fully, smiling to herself when she does. Kelly laid the rope in her arms out carefully, looking at the different pieces before selecting the four she felt were the right length and felt most comfortable. She listened to Alex, listened to the way she was breathing, slow and deep. Kelly moves carefully, gentle in all her movements as she winds the rope around Alex's wrists, left first, then right. She ties both wrists to the top corner posts, ensuring Alex’s arms are spread. Only when Kelly's confident that she's successfully secured her, does she ask Alex to try moving her arms.

There's slight slack, just enough for Alex to grip the rope, and pull a little, but Alex is restrained.

Kelly moves on to Alex's legs. She is determined not to be distracted by the sheer amount of skin on display until Alex is sorted. She's careful again, wrapping the rope around Alex's ankle making sure to follow the guides she knows so as to make sure Alex won't hurt herself. If everything goes according to plan, Alex would be pulling on this rope - but she won't be able to move.

"Try and move your legs for me Alex." Kelly watches with satisfaction as Alex attempts to close her legs, she hears the quiet whimper from Alex's throat as she realised she can't move.

Kelly steps back from the bed, and waits. Before long, she sees what she expects, Alex shifting her head around. Kelly's certain Alex is trying to listen to her movements, for clues as to what might be about to happen, but she's stuck to Kelly's rules - Alex hasn't opened her eyes.

Waiting just a little longer, it’s only when Alex frowns that Kelly moves. She moves around the bed, then sits on the edge of it, not quite touching Alex but close, close enough that Alex can almost definitely feel her. Kelly reaches out, and watching Alex’s face, trails a hand up the inside of her thigh, curious as to what will happen.

Alex was straining to hear Kelly, any signs of what she might be doing. She could feel the heat emanating from the other woman's body as she sat on the bed, aware of the slight dip in the mattress on her right hand side. Still, she was unprepared for Kelly to touch her, and her eyes fly open, gaze trained on Kelly. Kelly doesn't stop touching her though, instead seemingly content to stare right back as she continues to trail her hand all the way up Alex’s thigh, before skirting round the one place Alex wants to be touched, and continues trailing her hand up Alex's torso, round her breast, up on to her shoulder before pausing at the side of her neck.

"You can either keep your eyes closed, or your eyes on me, your call." Kelly's voice is low, dangerous, and it is definitely unfair on Alex that she can talk like that at all. For Kelly is able to see Alex involuntarily clench, her hands balled into fists. Kelly waits, and Alex blinks a couple of times, but keeps her eyes open, trained on Kelly. Kelly grins, pleased with Alex's evident decision.

Kelly reaches up, lays her hands over Alex's fists and slowly opens them. She notes the half moon marks dark on both palms, and frowns slightly. Kelly leans forward and kisses Alex's palms, stroking them lightly.

"Try to keep your hands open for me Alex, okay? Or at least grip the rope." Alex nods, moving so she can do as Kelly asks. She locks eyes with Kelly, and bites her lower lip. Kelly just raises an eyebrow. Alex releases her lip with a pop, rolling her eyes as she does so, and Kelly reacts without thinking. Moving forward, she pinches and twists Alex's nipple.

The reaction is immediate, Alex moans, loudly, whilst also twisting to get away, the ropes coming into play properly for the first time as she tries to move. Kelly is quick to soothe her, tracing patterns on her stomach as she waits for Alex's breathing to even out again.

"Colour?"

"Green."

"Good."

"You?" If Kelly is surprised by Alex's question, she doesn't show it.

"Green." She smiles, a little evilly, and Alex grins back.

"Will you be good?" Kelly doesn't miss the way Alex's fingers tighten round the rope.

"Yes, Kelly."

"Good girl."

Alex relaxes a little at those words, and Kelly smiles, as she moves to in between Alex's legs. She leans forward, and begins a path down Alex's body. Kelly nuzzles into Alex’s neck, kissing the skin, leaving gentle nips along her body. She moves slightly down, using her tongue to trail a path around Alex's breast, closer and closer to her nipple, but she just stops short, pulling back.

Alex's eyes are closed, she's breathing a little faster, a little heavier, and Kelly can tell she's having an effect.

Kelly leans back in, starting again at Alex's neck but this time on the other side, repeating the pattern but drawing back just before reaching her nipple. She does it again and again, sometimes with her tongue, sometimes with her hands, until she hears Alex whine softly as she pulls her hand back, feels her hips shift on the bed beneath her. Kelly looks up to meet Alex's gaze, and smiles as she sees the want written clear as day over her face. She stops, whispering praise like,   
  
"You're being so quiet, being so still, being so good." She waits until Alex seems to calm down.

Then she starts again.

This time Kelly is slightly lower, nipping and licking her way across Alex's torso. Finding her most sensitive spots (that tend to be near her side, Kelly notes) and spending more time there. As Kelly moves further down the scent of arousal hits and she can't help but pause, draw back, and look to see the effect she's having.

Kelly moves slowly, Alex's gaze following her but she's unable to move, Alex is unable to do anything as Kelly uses her finger to gently circle her clit. Alex groans, thrusting her hips up to try and chase the pressure and contact, but it's gone as quickly as it was there and Alex falls back to the bed, sweating and unsuccessful and desperate.

The desperation is almost enough to make Kelly give in.

Almost.

"You're beautiful." Kelly whispers, echoing her words from earlier in the evening. She leans back up to kiss along Alex's throat.

"So patient." She bites down, hard, and Alex's cry as she arches up off the bed is worth every moment. Kelly enjoys the whimpers that escape her throat as she realises she's trapped. Still Alex tries to keep her eyes open, tries to watch as Kelly wrecks her.

"So good." Kelly soothes the bite with her tongue. She pulls back, meeting Alex's gaze and smiling. Slowly, she lowers herself down until their bodies are touching, and Kelly is everywhere. Alex can feel Kelly everywhere and finds herself lost in the sensation.  
  
Alex moves her head, reaching forwards and planting a messy kiss on Kelly. Kelly allows it, moving further forwards, further up so Alex doesn't have to work for the kiss. She presses their lips together again and suddenly they're making out.

Alex feels Kelly lick along her lips, just that slight show of dominance, her way of showing Alex who's controlling the kiss, and Alex melts that little bit more. Kelly pulls back first, nipping on Alex's bottom lip as she goes.

Kelly hadn't really gone in with a game plan, but as she looks at Alex now she knows exactly what she wants. She wants to push Alex, make her wait, test her patience, she wants to see Alex lose control, to have her open up so completely that she's a begging, writhing mess.  
  
Kelly pulls back slightly further and smiles at Alex.

"I'm going to touch you now. I'm going to push you to the point of orgasm. I'm going to make you feel so, so amazing, going to let you get so close, and then I'm going to stop. I'm going to let you cool down, relax, and then I'm going to do it again. And again. And I'm not going to let you come. And if you think you're going to, if you think I'm going to push you over the edge, then you're going to tell me by saying 'close'. Do you understand?"

For a moment, Kelly thinks Alex has stopped breathing. She's so, so still, and then she makes a choked noise, and Kelly grins.

"Oh, and don't forget, you chose eyes open." Kelly can't help but laugh a little at the way Alex’s eyes comically widen, she opens her mouth as if to protest, before seemingly thinking better of it. Kelly pauses a moment before,

"Colour?"

"Green." Kelly grins.  
  
Alex thinks she might die. She watches as Kelly, Kelly who is so very good at being dominant, shuffles down the bed. Alex watches as she settles herself between her legs and she loses her train of thought as she feels the first touch of Kelly's tongue there and oh my god this is how Alex dies. She feels herself move in response, the way her hips rise off the bed and how she's almost immediately caught by the ropes. These bloody ropes. Alex can't remember why she thought they'd ever be a good idea as she tries to grind up into Kelly and finds her movement is heavily restricted.

Kelly looks up, maybe to check that Alex still has her eyes open, but she doesn't stop and Alex swears loudly as they make eye contact and then Kelly sucks roughly on her clit. Alex doesn't mean too, but it's too much and at the same time its not enough and she slams her eyes closed and it's gone.

Kelly pulls back immediately, and when Alex opens her eyes she finds herself looking at a smirking Kelly Olsen. At Alex opening her eyes, Kelly starts again, diving straight back in.

Alex knows what Kelly asked, knows she has to tell her when she's close, but she wants to come so badly, needs to come so badly, and if she can keep herself still she might just manage it. Alex fights against herself, fights against her instincts, but she can't stop her body from twitching.

Kelly can sense Alex is getting close, she can feel Alex clenching, the muscles in her thighs tightening. She's curious to see how close she has to get before Alex will tell her, so she ignores the warning signs and presses on. Licking various patterns, alternating the pressure. For a long moment, she thinks Alex is just going to let herself go over.

Alex wants to come, she finds herself practically shaking with the effort to try and hold still, desperately praying that Kelly won't sense that she's close. But she knows, deep down, that this isn't what Kelly wanted. Kelly gave her orders, and Alex desperately wants to be good. She feels Kelly change the pressure slightly, and realising that Kelly probably already knows, she whispers,

"Close."

Kelly pulls back immediately, she's smiling, but it's gentle, it's soft. She keeps in contact with Alex as she rubs up and down her thighs.

"Good girl Alex, good girl. You're doing so well. You've done so well. For me, you're behaving so well for me."

Alex can't help the quiet whining that escapes her throat, she feels molten, like her insides are on fire, and the break is doing nothing to calm that.

"I'm going to carry on now, okay?" Kelly checks in with Alex, waits until she sees her slight nod, waits until she hears a choked,

"Green," before she carries on.

This time Kelly uses her fingers, and it's so much. There's the most amazing pressure on her clit at all times and Alex can't deal with it. The gentle pressure near her entrance has her trying to thrust her hips all over again, but to no avail. Kelly drives her slowly insane with light lingering strokes, mixed with hard circles, and Alex knows that this is the best kind of torture.

Alex doesn't know how long she lasts before she whispers a "close" and Kelly stops straight away. This time she places kisses all over her torso. Kelly whispering reassurances as she presses kisses to the sensitive spot on her neck. It takes her that bit longer to calm down this time.

"You're doing so good Alex, you're being so good for me."  
  
"Please, Kelly, please..." Alex trails off, and she's staring up at Kelly in anguish, hope and want and need written clearly in every little movement. Kelly indulges the moment, allowing Alex to speak.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Please let me come." Alex has screwed her eyes shut again, she's breathing heavily and she can feel the heat radiating from her own centre, she's nearly constantly quietly moaning and Kelly takes it all in as she looks at her.

"Look at me Alex." Kelly waits, gives Alex the time she needs to calm just a little. Eventually she opens her eyes, and turns her head slightly to meet Kelly's gaze.

"No." Alex feels the strength behind just that one word in her core. She clenches involuntarily, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

"You will wait, Alex, until I say so. Okay?"

"Yes." The word is released in a gasp, Kelly's words doing nothing to cool the flame of arousal, but if Kelly notices, she doesn't show it.

"Good girl. Colour?"

"Green." Kelly moves back between Alex's legs and,

"Yellow." Kelly freezes. She quickly moves off the bed removing all contact between the two and moves so she's kneeling at the edge of the bed. She feels the panic rise, hoping against hope that she hasn't done something wrong - that she hasn't fucked this up.

"Too sensitive, if you," Alex pauses, and Kelly sees her squeeze her eyes shut again, watches fascinated as Alex seems to become more wet without Kelly even touching her, "I'll come. I'll come if you touch me." Alex manages to gasp the words out and Kelly watches in awe as she realises that this is just so she can behave for Kelly, so she can follow her orders. Kelly feels her heart swell, feels the little bubble of happiness in her throat that makes it difficult to talk as she looks down on Alex, who is wrecked, with such pride.

"Oh you good girl. Good girl for telling me Alex. I'm proud of you, that was so good." Alex whines and slowly, Kelly instigates contact between them again, trails a hand over her breast, teases her nipples.

"Please-"

"No." Alex lets out a sigh.

"You're supposed to be quiet Alex. Do you remember that? You can nod or shake your head." Alex nods, though Kelly isn't certain she's even really aware of what she's doing anymore, thinks the movement may as well have been subconscious.

Kelly's hands are roaming, so she notices the moment when Alex seems to relax a little again, seems to let some unspoken tension leave. Kelly talks about what a good girl she is and Alex seems to melt back into the bed. Kelly lets her hands trail closer to the apex of her thighs.

"Colour?"

"Green."

Alex makes it quite a bit longer before she finds herself gasping "Close" for a third time and Kelly doesn't so much stop as slow down significantly. Moves her biting to her inner thighs and eventually there's a whispered,

"Green."

Kelly looks up to Alex to double check, and confident, she resumes her actions.

Alex is almost crying when she whispers another 'Close' and Kelly finds herself stroking Alex’s hair to help try and calm her. There's a constant stream of please's that escape Alex’s lips now and Kelly can't help but think that she looks stunningly beautiful.

"You're going to keep talking aren't you?"

"M'sorry."

"It's okay sweetheart. It's alright Alex. You're being so good."

"I want to be good for you."

"And you are Alex. You're being so good for me. Do you think you can carry on?" There's a pause, which Kelly is grateful for, because it means Alex's really thinking about it.

"Green."

"Okay sweetheart, okay Alex. You can talk now okay? If you need too."

"Okay."

"Good girl."

Kelly resumes her ministrations and Alex is not quiet at all.

"Yellow. Yellow. Please Kelly, please." Alex is gone, and as Kelly pulls back she realises that Alex is actually crying, tears leaking out the corner of her eyes, and she's gripping on to the ropes like she's clinging on for her life.

"Alright Alex, you're alright. You've done so well for me. Do you think you can handle a little more? Just a little more for me?"

"Yes."

"Oh you good girl, you're amazing Alex. I just need you to hold off."

Kelly leans back down, circling Alex's clit with her tongue, slowly. She repeats this several times and Alex can't help the desperate noises and pleas that escape her.

"Please... please, Kelly-"

"You're nearly there Alex, nearly."

Kelly moves up, pausing her actions to press her lips to Alex's. She continues to kiss her as she trails her hands down. She starts to circle Alex's clit and Alex can’t help herself, she thrusts upwards to the best of her ability, desperate to get Kelly to move faster.

"Kelly-"

"It's okay Alex."

"Kelly, please."

Kelly’s fingers pick up speed and Alex whimpers.

"Please!"

Without warning, Kelly pushes two fingers into Alex, hard. She continues to circle Alex's clit as she thrusts and Alex's reaction is instant. She thrusts up into every stroke, crying out loudly and pleading.

“Kelly- I, can't Kelly-"

"It's alright Alex, you can come. It's okay." Alex lets out a high pitched whine and the reaction is almost instant, her hips arched, muscles tight. Alex falls over the edge, crying out Kelly's name as she shakes, her orgasm seeming to go on forever, drawn out by Kelly's merciless teasing.

Kelly works her through it, whispering praise, telling Alex how good she is, how good she's been. Only when Alex's stopped shaking does Kelly relent, letting Alex relax.

"Good girl Alex, you were so good. You did so well."

"Can you?" Alex shakes her wrists, and Kelly springs into action, quickly untying Alex's hands and then her legs. Alex has the sense not to move straight away, going slowly, and Kelly does her best to help, rubbing her hands up and down Alex's legs, trying to improve the circulation.

"Thank you, Kelly Olsen." Kelly can't help but smile at that.

There's a quiet that settles over them. Alex takes her time examining the lines that the rope has left across her skin, she was pulling for a while, but Kelly had done her job well and she wasn't in any pain.

"Alex?"

"Mmm?" Alex can hear the hesitation in Kelly's tone, and so she looks up, catching Kelly's eye and smiling softly.

“Was that, I mean- was I, was that okay?” Alex can hear the nerves in Kelly’s voice, and pulls herself to sit up, she winces slightly as she feels a sharp twinge in her arm but she sees Kelly’s eyes widen and immediately reassures her.

“It’s fine, I’m alright, I promise. I was just tied up for a while, is all.” Kelly nods as Alex reassures her, and Alex wraps an arm around Kelly, pulling her in close so they’re snuggled together.

“That was… that was a lot. But I liked it. A lot. I’m glad we were able to do that and at some point I’ll be happy to properly debrief with you about the whole thing but I am a little tired right now.”

Kelly sits up suddenly, pulling away from Alex.

“Wait. no. You can’t sleep yet. You have to pee first and I’ll grab you some gatorade and some salve for your wrists-” Kelly is cut off by Alex’s laughter and Kelly rolls her eyes, pushing Alex out of the bed.

“Go. Pee. I will not have you thinking I’m an irresponsible top.” Alex is still laughing as she gets out of the bed. But she’s grinning, and she can’t help but turn back for a quick kiss from her very wonderful, very responsible girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my only sustenance, please feed me. Also I hope you enjoyed?


End file.
